Power Rangers DT From Teacher To Mentor
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Dr. O decides to take matters at hand when one of his students falls behind in his studies. How will this change the Power Rangers Dino Thunder? Contains a slash relationship and spanking of a teenager.


Power Rangers Dino Thunder – From Teacher to Mentor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Dino Thunder Power Rangers, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Dr. O decides to take matters at hand when one of his students falls behind in his studies. How will this change the Power Rangers Dino Thunder?

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Spanking with a ruler.

Tommy Oliver watched his students as they chatted on various subjects over his work on the computer console with some concern in his dark eyes not sure what he was going to do. Glancing back at his computer screen, Doctor Oliver continued to work on grading more papers only to sigh when he finally got to the end of the large pile finding one missing. With a frown, Tommy began to search the desk in the cave but not finding what he was looking for, the leader of the dino rangers stood up heading up into the house searching the upstairs office frantically.

Jason Scott had just arrived home when he saw his husband frantically searching the house like a mad rabbit. With a frown, Jason put his grocery bags onto the kitchen table wondering what had Tommy in such an uproar walking towards his husband, wrapping his arms around his waist. He kissed his neck and sighed. "Honey what's wrong?"

Tommy stiffened when someone held him but then relaxed realizing that it was his husband and smiled a little. "I graded all the papers for my class but can't find one. I don't know if I even got it but hoping that he finally remembered to give me the paper on time."

"This is about Connor again isn't it baby?" When Tommy nodded, Jason sighed and led Tommy to sit with him on the couch. "Baby, we need to do something about this. Being a power ranger doesn't exclude us from doing our jobs or doing our homework on time. We may have responsibilities in protecting all humanity but we still need to face the consequences. That is what Connor must now do. He promised you that the paper would be on your desk today and he has failed to keep that promise." Jason held his husband around the waist knowing that Tommy didn't want to consider having to punish one of his power rangers.

"What do you think I should do? I could give him a zero on the paper but it is over half his final grade and he'd fail my class. I can't take his morpher from him because we both know if he is needed, I can't ground him. I can't take him from the soccer team with the finals coming up soon. Jase, I am at my wits end with him and just want him to see that his education is important to his future. I am also tired of him sleeping in my class or skipping it all together."

Jason smiled and kissed Tommy's soft lips titling the face to look at him. "I know baby but we have to do something now. Do you remember when we first started dating in Angel Grove?" At Tommy's nod, Jason took a deep breath and continued. "Well you do remember how I dealt with you when I felt you needed guidance?"

"You want me to spank him Jase?" Tommy asked with wide dark eyes but he felt that his husband was right. The spanking had helped and still did when he needed to be punished or felt guilt that he needed to have relieved. "I know it helped me but how do you know he will accept a spanking?"

"Connor needs a mentor much like you did at his age Tommy and it did help you baby. We can give him the option to accept the consequences or lose his Dino morpher and fail your class. Each action requires a consequence or punishment if one fails to do what they promise to do something."

Tommy nodded feeling the resolve to punish the boy for having broken his promise to his teacher and ranger leader. Standing up, the younger man sighed and kissed his husband. "Thank you honey."

Jason smiled and gently slapped Tommy's black clad bottom directing him towards the stairs. 'Anytime baby…Now you know what you have to do but I'll be here if you need me."

With a nod, Tommy headed down the winding stairs back into the cave to see that his students were still sitting in the cave discussing their weekend should Mesog leave them to enjoy their time without incident. Connor was in the middle of discussing his latest soccer practices when Tommy returned to the cave watching the children. He glanced at his clock and nodded grimly. It was time to teach Connor his after school lessons. "It is getting pretty late guys and I have some more papers to grade so I'll see you all tomorrow." As the kids got up to leave, Tommy grabbed Connor's arm. "Connor I would like to discuss a few things with you before you go please."

The boy nodded and told the other two to head off telling them that he would catch up to them afterwards. Tommy watched the interaction as the other two left the cave before he walked towards his desk chair. "Connor, I was grading the final projects and found that I seem to have misplaced yours. Could you please tell me why I failed to find yours among the others that I've graded already?"

Connor felt his throat tighten when his teacher and mentor spoke and realised that he was once again in for a lecture on the importance of school work. His eyes suddenly found the floor rather interesting unable to come up with a good excuse as to why his paper wasn't done and with the others on Dr. O's desk. "Um well I didn't get it done Dr. O. I am sorry and will have it done for you on Monday. I promise. I was just busy with soccer and you know fighting Mesog."

Tommy sighed having heard these excuses before and yet he had also heard the boy's promises before only to have them broken time and time again. "I have heard these promises before. Tell me, you seem to be too busy to do the homework I assign you and yet your fellow rangers have no trouble in handing in their assignments on time with no excuses."

"Well I am busier than they are Dr. O and the soccer team is counting on me." Connor felt himself digging a bigger hole for himself and squirmed when Tommy Oliver looked at him.

"Really? Then I think we should lift that heavy load from your shoulders don't you Connor?" Tommy stood up and opened a drawer in his desk taking out a large wooden ruler smacking it onto his palm a few times making Connor jump. "I have a deal with you Connor. You see when I was in high school; the principal brought back a time earned punishment for students that needed a firm hand to push them into the correct path. As a student, I was punished various times but not for missing assignments but for missing classes due to my duty as a power ranger. I think this may be an occasion for corporal punishment don't you think Connor?" Tommy sat back down into his chair still holding thin ruler watching the boy jump at each smack to his open palm. "I also needed a mentor at your age and my boyfriend was that for me helping me to take better care of myself. I think you need the same."

Connor turned pale as his teacher spoke on spanking him unconsciously rubbing his jean clothed bottom eyeing the ruler nervously. "Y…You can't be serious Dr. O. I promise I will get the paper done Monday."

"Yes you will and I will make sure you remember to finish the paper Connor. I am also very serious about spanking you. You can refuse, but I will be forced to flunk you from my class and have you dropped from the soccer team. You will also give me your Dino Morpher until I deem you are ready to take on the responsibilities of being a power ranger. The choice is yours Connor."

Connor shook his head in shock and backed away a few steps. "No! Please don't take my morpher from my Dr. O. I don't want to stop being a power ranger and my parents will kill me if I get an F in your class."

Tommy nodded and crooked his finger towards the boy. "Very well then I take it that you have made your choice in the matter?" At the boy's timid nod, Tommy waited for Connor to step forward. "Remove your trousers please and your underwear. I spank on the bare as it should be."

"What? No! Please Dr. O…Not on the bare please…it'll hurt." Connor squirmed when he heard that the sentence would be carried out without the protection of his pants and underwear. Tommy Oliver was relentless in his resolve to spank the boy on the bare and seemed almost pleased when the boy reached for his pants, pulling them down. With a nod, Tommy urged Connor forward and pulled his over his lap.

Once Connor was over his lap, Tommy removed the boy's underwear before rubbing the child's back to comfort him. He raised a hand up and brought it down on the pale cheeks before him. The boy gasped in shock at the first spank as his teacher began to pepper the bottom over his lap. His hand was soon burning from the force of the spanking with Tommy feeling that the boy's bottom had to be very sore. He once again placed a hand on the now sobbing boy's back trying to comfort him. "Okay stand up Connor, we need to finish your spanking."

Connor was sobbing as he slowly got back up with his teacher's help. The boy soon bent down over the desk with his body shaking even harder. Tommy felt his stomach and heart aching but had to steel himself to finish this much needed lesson on Connor doing his assignments and taking his class seriously. Reaching for the wooden ruler, Tommy brought it down on the reddened bottom eliciting a scream from his student that chilled his very heart but he continued to spank the boy giving him ten strokes. Once he was done, Tommy placed the ruler back on the desk rubbing the boy's back to comfort him. When Connor moved up, the older man opened his arms to the boy. Tommy was surprised when Connor went into his arms sobbing having not expected that he would accept the comfort. He held the child as he shook with his tears and soon Connor was calmed down.

"Connor, I didn't want to spank you but you need to learn that being a power ranger doesn't exclude us from the consequences of our actions or inactions. You still need to hand in your homework on time and stay awake in my class. Education is very important and make no mistake if I think you need it, I will spank you again. That also will go for the other two if they fall behind in their school work too. Understand?" At Connor's nod, the boy sniffled and Tommy smiled with the boy. "Good, now why don't you clean yourself up and head home? You have a paper to write me for don't you?"

Connor nodded again and headed towards the washroom to wash up before he left the cave and his mentor's home rubbing his very sore bottom. He soon had promised to complete his assignment and not end up being spanked again. This was a promise he'd hoped he'd never break.

Tommy was shaken when he walked upstairs to be with his husband seeing Jason finishing dinner. Jason having seen the look on Tommy's face stopped stirring the spaghetti sauce and held his sobbing husband in his arms knowing how hard it was for Tommy to spank the boy. He knew that Connor had needed a mentor and needed to be spanked for his actions but it had upset Tommy. He urged his husband towards their bedroom to comfort him. That night, Tommy sat on a coshin for dinner with his husband but his heart felt much lighter of its guilt for having to spank one his students. His bottom hurt but he knew that he was loved and Jason had understood why he'd done it hoping that this was going help improve Connor's grades. He also hoped that Connor had learned that he needed to keep his promises not wanting to spank him again. Something told Tommy Oliver Scott that he would need to spank the boy again soon.


End file.
